(my version of) Flynn Fletcher Past: The Day Francis Died
by scooby823945
Summary: Phineas and candace's dad dies.


6 year old Candace and her little brother Phineas were playing with building blocks in the front room of their little yellow Danville home. It was around 5:30 and their Dad would be coming home soon. Candace smiled at her brother when she heard a car pull up in the drive-way.

"Phineas," said Candace pulling him up from the ground and taking his hand walking to the door. "Daddy is home!" Phineas smiled with joy and laughed. They opened the door and saw their Dad run across the sidewalk to his children.

"Daddy!" said Candace and Phineas. Mr. Flynn (or Francis) hugged his kids and carried them inside.

"What did my two favorite children do today?" asked Francis holding Phineas who was sucking on a binkie.

"I played with Stacy Hirano, the new girl in our neighborghood." said Candace. "Her family is from Japan." Francis smiled. Linda walked into the kitchen from the computer room and kissed Francis, "Hello honey, I forgot to pick up some groceries. I have a list if you could go pick it up." Francis nodded his head handing Phineas over to his Mother. Phineas immediately started to play with Linda's hair. Candace grabbed her Father's leg, "Can I come with?"Francis looked up at Linda who shook her head, "I am sorry Candace but your Mother says no."

"I love you." said Francis kissing his wife and son then bent down. He grabbed Candace and hugged her tightly, "Candace, I love you with all my heart. I will never leave you, I am coming back." He put Candace down and walked out the door.

Candace just let her father walk away from his life.

It was 9:30pm and Francis wasn't home yet. Linda made the kids pancakes and then put them to bed. Candace watched the window in her room, looking for car lights, always hoping it was her Father but it wasn't. Baby Phineas was already asleep dreaming of his Father. A few minutes later, the phone rang. Candace knew it was her Father and smiled. She could hear her Mother talk, and listened closely.

"Hello? What!" Then she started to cry. "It must be a mistake, is it really him? I am coming." Candace gasped and closed her eyes pulling her blanket over her head feeling confront.

Candace woke up the next morning forgeting that the phone call happened and ran into her parents' room. Her Mom and Dad weren't there but Aunt Tiana (nicknamed Tia) was there!

"Aunt Tia," said Candace. "What are you doing?" She climed on to the bed. Tia grabbed Candace and hugged her tight. "Candace, you have to be strong for me. You have to," said Tia. Poor Candace had no idea what Tia was talking about. "Promise me you will watch your brother and not let him get harmed. You have to promise me, Candace." Candace felt a tear go down her cheek, feeling as if she was being scolded. "Promise..." she said.

Tia told Candace to stay here and she went to get Phineas. Candace looked around her parents' room looking at all the pictures. She saw pictures of her Dad, Mom, brother, her. They were a family and Francis promised he wouldn't leave them.

"Candace," said Tia sitting down next to her holding sleeping Phineas. "Last night your Father got in a car accident and died at the hospital early this morning." Candace stared into her Aunt's eyes. _I am never going to see him again, _she thought. She hugged her Aunt, digging her face into her shirt crying, screaming. Screaming for Francis. He was gone. He wasn't coming home. "Dad!" she screamed. "Dad!" The young child cried for days, getting dehidrated and having to drink a lot of water.

A few weeks later, Phineas asked Candace, "Where Dada?"

Candace looked at her brother, "Dead. He is dead Phineas." Phineas started to cry. Candace looked around and picked up Phineas running into her room onto her bed. The two siblings lay there with tears in their eyes.

"Phineas, you have to catch Daddy's spirit and put it in your heart." The two of them did that and had a lot of confort.

"Phineas," said Candace. She was sleeping with her brother, too sad to get up. "I love you." She kissed him on the top of the head.


End file.
